


The Lost Love Quote Shared Between God & Mortals

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Angst, Caring, Confidence, Drama, F/M, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Mortals, Passion, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: Shirakage Mouse helps Danger Mouse recover from the aftermath of his Heroism allergy. She worries that it was all her fault that his Heroism levels had increased before her holiday trip to America. But Danger Mouse would hear none of her self blame. He also shares a secret that the God Zeus had once told him while she was gone.A/N: Wrote this up after watching the 5th new DM episode of 2018. Takes place after "For Your Insides Only". Spoilers for "Clash of the Odd-essy" and "For Your Insides Only".
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC





	The Lost Love Quote Shared Between God & Mortals

Shirakage Mouse rolled her eyes at Colonel K and her boffin colleague, Prof. Squawkencluck. She had just returned from her 6 day holiday trip to visit her parents back in America, missing out 5 of her boyfriend’s new secret agent adventures.

Penfold had phoned her earlier during her flight back to London with a brief and vague detail about Danger Mouse suffering from a deadly allergy attack, and that he was ordered to save DM from the inside of his body.

She couldn’t know the exact details until she had now joined Penfold and his friends in his bedroom; he informed her of his successful mission while recovering from a head injury in his bed. What Shirakage thought DM’s sudden allergy cause was exposure to Arctic cotton grass fluff again...turned out to be a reaction to an increased blood cell level of DM’s Heroism.

Still, the logical Japanese female white mouse deadpanned towards the absurd visual images of the detailed descriptions of DM’s blood cells. Why did they _all_ have to look like different dyed colored clones of Danger Mouse?

‘Whatever’ she thought to herself and looked down to her fainted boyfriend, who was lying on the ground by the feet of his laughing friends. Danger Mouse had a habit of overdoing his job. And it would still take him another week until he fully recovered.

“Penfold,” Shirakage Mouse said to the brown bedridden hamster. “I’m going to take Nezu-Chan back to his bedroom.” She then knelt down and positioned DM’s body to rest against her back as she supported his lower torso from behind herself.

“Take good care of him, Shirakage,” Penfold chirped at her.

She smiled at her friend. “Despite your mission’s silly description of DM’s blood cells, I still thank you a lot for saving Nezu-Chan’s life.” She lowered her head towards him in a polite bow.

Penfold responded with a sheepish giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirakage Mouse exited Penfold’s room, carrying Danger Mouse on her back. While walking down the hallway, she felt DM’s head stir behind her black haired white mouse head.

“Sh-Shira...kage...” he managed weakly. “You really mustn’t bother in transporting me like this every time I’m exhausted.”

She blushed lightly as she felt DM nuzzle his nose against the back of her ear. “I can’t help it, Nezu-Kun,” she confessed kindly. “You’re not making it easy for me to resist your silliness, once I get turned on from a new allergy of yours.”

DM kissed the back of her neck, ignoring the itch in his nose; the trailing ends of Shirakage’s black hair strands dangled dangerously close to his nostrils. He sniffed thickly. “I think about you more everyday whenever I’m saving the world, Shirakage.

“And Penfold didn’t just save my life for me and our friends. But for you, as well.”

Shirakage Mouse halted in her steps after entering DM’s bedroom, the electronic doors sliding shut behind them. “He saved you...for me...?” She wondered out loud in awe.

_“Heeeeh...”_ Danger Mouse’s breathing suddenly became distorted. Shirakage’s back, pressed to his chest, felt every quake. _“Hhh. Hehhh...”_ Then, he stopped.

His girlfriend chuckled as she heard DM sniffle back his teased nose. “Getting a bit sneezy again, Nezu?☺️”

The tired secret agent smirked as Shirakage Mouse helped him lay down onto his bed. “You almost sound disappointed that I didn’t sneeze, Love.”

His eye met her tender caring blue irises. They smiled warmly at each other. Shirakage Mouse kissed his forehead.

“Do you suppose your heroism levels increased even higher after that night when you saved me from those group of angry sore losers who kidnapped me?” She asked him hesitantly.

DM frowned, remembering exactly to what Shirakage was referring to. “Those Sons of Bitches...” he muttered grimly. “They kidnapped you from Britain and took you to the Isle of Man, just because your Danger Games account kept defeating them in every race for several nights in a row.”

Shirakage’s smile wilted towards her boyfriend’s low growl. “It’s not _my_ fault that the Danger Games’ app’s system stalls once in a while in choosing a different set of random players for me to face each night. I just didn’t expect to make enemies out of them.”

Her face fell, recalling her kidnappers’ disgust towards her. “It wasn’t just my racing skill level that made them jealous of me. They also didn’t enjoy my presence in their country.”

DM placed a firm paw on her arm and sternly stared into Shirakage’s eyes. “Do Not blame yourself for their actions, Shira-San. I don’t care if you were born in Japan, raised as an American, or that you don’t possess a single drop of British blood from your foster father.

“Their discrimination towards you was unacceptable and inexcusable!! And I’m glad to brag about me rescuing you from those fiends, and stealing one of their motorcycles to travel back to Douglas’ port.”

Shirakage Mouse’s heart lifted as she remembered the way DM had saved her. The kidnappers had transported her as far out as Cranstal Road on the Isle of Man. DM tracked her down and knocked every one of the men out cold, like a stealthy ninja under the night’s full moon.

Shirakage was mesmerized by Danger Mouse’s red sneakers, blue jeans, black T-shirt, black leather jacket and wristbands as he stared back at her warmly.

“You were happy that I didn’t use my powers to save myself,” she stated sourly. “Nezu-Chan, I don’t think that I would over exert my energy under those circumstances and reduce my lifespan in the process. I never should have had to play Damsel if I’d known that I’d increase your body’s heroism levels that night.”

“You didn’t cause that, Shirakage-Chan,” he disagreed calmly. “Don’t forget that your kidnapping incident happened a week before my new adventures started without you around.”

The black haired female white mouse couldn’t find another excuse to portray her worry for him. Instead, she joined him in his bed and sighed.

“I heard that you had an epic adventure with the Ancient Greek God Zeus,” she stated a bit flatly in her tone. “Well, technically, I also watched your Said Wednesday’s episode on my flight back to London.”

Having already stripped off his white secret agent suit’s shirt, Danger Mouse grinned sheepishly at her while rubbing the back of his head.

Shirakage blushed madly as she stared at the tuffle of fur on her boyfriend’s bare but furry chest. Shirakage’s blue eyes met DM’s. No words were needed to be spoken, as they both lied down on his bed; Shirakage’s head nearly resting on top of his body.

However, the tender moment ended when she felt DM’s body quake through helpless breaths.

“Zeus ships us, Love,” he admitted in a low voice and shot the blushing Shirakage Mouse a grin.

Her determined face smirked slyly as she saw the tell tale signs on DM’s twitching face’s snout. “I want you to tell me what he thinks of us,” she demanded lightly. “That includes whatever dirt he has got on me and told you.”

Shirakage Mouse had a secret that she had never told a soul. But she couldn’t rule out the possibility that DM’s silly universe’s version of Zeus was, in fact, secretly aware of the human soul from another lifetime and universe, which she still carried inside of her memories.

Shirakage also wondered if Zeus had peered into the memory of one of her favorite animated Disney movies, released in the year 1997; yet its existence never occurred in this Anthro Furry world’s timeline, as the Human race began to die out during that decade.

Knowing that her handsome boyfriend was struggling with a stuck sneeze, Shirakage Mouse snuggled into Danger Mouse’s side, pressing ever so closer to his furry sexy chest. Her manly mouse had always been vulnerable to a random sudden sneeze whenever he’d lay down quietly on his back.

Using his current state to her advantage, she gathered a tiny strand of her hair which was, coincidentally, attached to a small curled down feather. Then, she brought her fused weapons to his twitching nose.

_“Heeehhhh...”_ DM’s chest rose and fell rapidly beneath her as she stroked the skin and fur softly around his nostrils.

“N-No.... I...can’t... _huuh.”_ His nostrils flared. His agony abated.

_“HeeeehCHTTTTT! Hahchtttttt! HehchieeeH!”_ Danger Mouse sneezed openly, jerking his head slightly upward and spraying his interrogating girlfriend’s neck.

He sniffed as Shirakage removed her silly torture weapon. _“Snf...guh....”_

“Had enough?😚” She asked him seductively with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

_“Nuh...snf...._ I’ll explain everything to you idn a bmobment,” he confessed while his face contorted comically to a surviving tickle in his nose.

Shirakage Mouse brought her paw back to DM’s ever reddening nose. Without using her feather and hair strand, she traced around his nostrils slowly. The more her handsome manly mouse twitched vulnerably from the growing party in his nose and hitched breaths, the more excited her hormones rushed with adrenaline.

“ _Huh_.... stop...” he sniffed. “I’ll talk.” But she continued her teasing method at the same provocative pace.

When Danger Mouse’s breathing began to shorten, his head tilted back against his pillow, and his eye nearly squinted shut, Shirakage rubbed the weaponized feather vigorously, back and forth across his nostrils and snout.

Finally, Danger Mouse gasped. _“Haaaaaahchtttttt! HepTchiah! Chhht! Hehachiew! Shhhhiew! Heeh... heeeehChtttt!”_

Shirakage kissed his upper body as her helpless silly prisoner released each forceful expulsion from his snout’s nose and mouth. Danger Mouse sniffled, followed by a weary sigh...earning a sweet kiss to his head.

“...Wow. Bless you.” His girlfriend murmured softly. She could also feel his pulse accelerating from the smirk plastered on his face.

“Are you ready to spill out your Bro’s conversation about me yet?” She asked him while letting the exhausted, but successful male mouse wrap his arm around her.

“Y-Yes,” he sniffled. After inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, he began his briefing while Shirakage gazed into his excited amber eye.

“Zeus respects you very much, Darling. He said that you were a cool Dudette on the emo scale of Awesomeness. But he also told me that he’d keep his whole intel on you a confidential secret from all mortals on Earth...especially from me.

“He did, admit that he can get away with revealing a bit of romantic fancies of yours, only because our society of Animal kind had already lost most of the movies and historical records of Disney animated films, in which the extinct human race had once created back in the 90’s.

“Known only to you, and having only seen this 1997 animated Disney film a few times before all of the remaining copies were lost along with the Humans, Zeus said that you fancied the heroism of this mighty Hercules. And how he grieved for the woman he loved when she sacrificed her mortal body to save his own.

“He went on to mention that you used to sing Herc’s girlfriend’s song as a child, and wished to reserve that song for someone special in your life when you were all grown up.

“But...” Danger Mouse paused and gazed into Shirakage’s teary wide eyes. “The most important detail that Zeus ever told me about you and this movie...is something that I’ll never forget.

“It was a romantic line from the movie; Megera had first said it to Herc while suffering from a mortal injury. And then, Hercules repeated that line back to her after he retrieved her soul from the Underworld....”

Danger Mouse’s amber eye glistened with tears. “My Dear Shira-San. Will you say that line first...on behalf of my Bro’s Godly knowledge of you...and to confirm my moving heart for yours...?”

Shirakage Mouse’s blue eyes shimmered sadly at DM. A tear ran down her right cheek as she smiled happily at the mouse next to her.

“‘People Always Do Crazy Things...When They’re In Love’.”


End file.
